Yogscast Wiki:Jobs
Looking for something to do? Want to be helpful but don't know how? Here you will find a list of tasks and jobs that need completing, one way or another. You can help by fulfilling (or partially fulfilling) any task or job. This isn't just for ordinary registered users, this is for non-registered users, Wiki Staff members etc. Quick Access *Articles under construction - finish writing these articles! *Articles that need cleanup - clean up these articles! * - clear out or create these red links! * - fix or delete these redirects! * - fix these redirects! *On This Day data - add in important information! 'Portal To-Do List' Revise the Portal:High_Rollers_D&D page: *Add NPCs like Granymyr *Adjust the width on the character posters *Possibly get rid of the rail 'Restructure To-Do List' *Update and complete the Page Format page. *Add plot summaries and longer plot articles to the longer, story-driven series, including: Towns, Hexxit with Duncan, Flux Buddies, Flux Buddies 2.0, Flux Baddies. *Create pages for any big/important series that the Yogscast have done and include an episode guide. Add Template:Series Played into main content creators pages. *Create pages for any games that the Yogscast have had a big/important series on and include an episode guide. *Add pictures to any page that needs it. All pages should have at least one picture, except for people pages who have never shown their face or any icon that resembles them (e.g. Mearis). *Clean up and remove any irrelevant/unnecessary content from the following pages: Daniel Hardcastle (Trivia), The Co-Optional Podcast (Trivia), Jesse Cox (Trivia). 'Wiki Side Jobs List' *Create pages for all companies and buildings from all Tekkit, YogCraft, Voltz, Yogscast Complete, and Resonant Rise 3 series. *Create these pages:VoxCo., VoxHQ, Mr. Horsington, Mr. Cat, Landmark, Steven (Demon), Mr. Blobby, Jarvis, Dr. Gruknurp, Ensign Point-r, Engineer Meltee Fryd, Egg, HatQuest, Hatventures, Ali-A, Reiu, Sir RamsALot, Patrick Stewart (Questing Ram), LeLattè, Slacks and Flax Show, Delsin Rodent, Nano's Botania Hut, Individual pages for all the characters/shopkeepers from the Lucky Block Challenges, Awesomenauts, CannibalCow. *Add all of these YouTubers to the "Other YouTubers & Twitch Broadcasters" page: Syndicate, TheVoxelBox, Gar, Nipde, VGToolbox, Jamies Universe, Delta Squid, TycerX, GNRFrancis, Wysie, TheDragonHat, NominalMuffin, Amaya Fails, AllShamNoWow, MrCrainer, Noxcrew (Noxite and Smappz), Awkward Gamers, GoldenBlackHawk, Michael Bah, SSundee, LanceypoohTV, Vaecon, Day9, Ali A, TopMass, Mr. Gibbs, SuperMCgamer, iJustine, Philip DeFranco, Seananners, HERO, The Multiverse, KirinDave, YoshiToMario, gizzy14gazza, MegaGWolf, KiteTales, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, NoahCraftFTW, Palmerator, MinecraftUniverse, LogDotZip, Kevin Macleod, Toby Turner, Chad Quandt, Kuldud3, Joshfries, PerpetualJordan, Captainlasergun, LindeeLink, Jessicat, Tom Beer, Millbee, AnderZEL, Docm77, Pyropuncher, Guude, W92Baj, Markiplier, Shofu, Kurtjmac, PauseUnpause, OMGchad, Aureylian, BlueBayou, Arkas, 22cans, Wawrick Davis, Gmart, Queen Latifa, TheWarpZone, NikNikam, Mikematrix, Echebkeso, DansDaughter, TheSpanks, Ryan, Kaze, StylesX2, BigGiantCircles, meowychristmas, the hermitcraft members who joined in on the 2014 Jingle Jam, Tay Zonday, LuckyLuke, Atzebumm, ZyZo, ClogsAndCrumpet. *Add all of these Twitch Broadcasters to the "Other YouTubers & Twitch Broadcasters" page: mmobuff, RealBlankspace, asiaamore, misscliks, itsHafu, Tea, westy, SirActionSlacks. *Fix article stubs/add more information to these pages: Panda Labs, OldHoneydew, OldXephos, Batman: Arkham City, Blocks That Matter, Fumblemore Robot, Happy Go-Lively, Morrowind, Platform Hindenburg, Skylanders, Slime Central, The Elder Scrolls, Pig Island 2.0, Nano's Village, L. Wilson, The Pre-Sand War, Starcraft 2, Resident Evil 5, Burrito Bushido, Rexina, Digital Haunt, Honeydew Isle, Minecraft Monday Show, Does Santa Claus...?, Twitch Emotes, Grand Theft Auto V, Battlefield 3, Borderlands, Ziggy, Satan, Satan 2.0, Captain Redstone, Blocks That Matter, Heart of Mushbury, Ringlette, Gar, Spore,Pleasure Island. *Create pages for every game that appears in the series Simon Plays and Lewis Plays. Category:Community